Conventionally, a pencil sharpener is driven electrically or operated manually. For an electric pencil sharpener, the electric power is a necessity to motivate the apparatus. This situation somehow restricts the application of the electric pencil sharpener. For a manual pencil sharpener, it needs a user utilizing both hands to hold the sharpener and operate the sharpening blade at the same time. It may not be easy to handle for children who are usually the most potential users.